L'Homme de la Liberté 1 : ENLEVE
by Harlock Williams Holmes
Summary: Le capitaine Harlock est enlevé par des ennemis dont il ignorait l'existence... Yama a des étranges visions dans ses rêves. L'équipage et lui-même tentent de retrouver leur capitaine. Cette première partie est terminé...! Snif.
1. Chapter 1 : Piège

**Hello. Première fanfic basé sur le film "Captain Harlock Space Pirate". J'en ai commençé à lire et je me suis dit : "Pourquoi pas...moi ?" **

**Bon, ce sera pas aussi bien que ceux que vous avez déjà croisé depuis l'annonce ou la sortie du film mais bon...**

* * *

><p><em>Arcadia. Arcadia. Ce nom. Qu'était-ce ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il errait. Il errait dans son esprit. Dans un noir complet. La peur. Il avait peur..C'était donc ça la peur ? Il voulait que le temps cesse. Que le temps puisse se figer. Il ne voulait même plus vivre. Si seulement on pouvait l'achever, là, maintenant. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. On ne voulait pas. <em>  
><em>Il entendit un bruit. Non. Ils sont encore venus le chercher. Une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait s'enfuir. Il se raccrocha alors à ce qui lui restait, la seule chose que on lui ait encore laissé : Arcadia. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?...<em>

* * *

><p>"- Yama, que se passe-t-il ?"<p>

Dans sa cabine, Kei l'avait évidemment secoué pour qu'il se réveille dans un état de sueur et de respirations hélatantes comme s'il avait couru 3 fois le tour du vaisseau. Il la regarda. Ses yeux exprimaient une inquiétude constante ainsi qu'une fatigue qui ne le surprenait guère depuis bien longtemps. La jeune femme était sans doute venue lui rappeler que l'heure n'était pas à la grasse mat'.

"- J'ai fait...un rêve...souffla-t-il, non..un cauchemar...je ne sais plus..."

Kei fronça les sourcils.

"- Tu en fais constamment en ce moment...De quoi rêves-tu ?

- Je rêve que je suis dans une salle noire...très noire et que..je suis seul dans une pièce et que des hommes sont venus me chercher...puis plus rien, mais cela change, à chaque fois...est ce que tu crois que...

- Tu es sans doute trop inquiet au sujet du capitaine, murmura la jeune femme, tu t'imagines toute sorte de choses et..."

Sa gorge se serra incapable d'en ajouter plus.

"- Je ne veux pas y croire, s'écria-t-elle, il est...immortel, hein ?"

Par cette question, elle aurait aimé que Yama lui dise que oui, leur capitaine était immortel et que rien ne lui arriverait. Mais il baissa les yeux.

"- Il y a souvent des limites, dit-il.

Le visage de Kei pâlit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle sortit de la cabine précipitamment. En même temps, elle effleura le corbeau noir du capitaine Harlock qui s'introduit dans le passage pour se poser sur l'épaule de Yama le caressant.

"- Au travail, mon ami, nous allons rechercher de nouveau notre capitaine".

Encore une fois, comme à chaque fois qu'il se lève d'un sommeil rare, son coeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer en pensant que sur l'Arcadia, le capitaine Harlock était définitivement absent.

Depuis environ quatre mois, avec l'équipage, Yattaran, Kei et lui-même avaient tenté de chercher dans les quatres coins de l'Univers qu'on pouvait parcourir leur capitaine qui avait disparu. Yama se souviendra comme si c'était hier de la disparition d'Harlock.

* * *

><p><em>"- Capitaine, nos radars détectent la présence d'un vaisseau non identifiable, annonça Kei. <em>

_Harlock assit dans son fauteuil habituel ne fit aucune réaction. Yama se dirigea donc vers elle afin d'analyser à sa place. _

_"- Ce n'est pas un vaisseau de Gaia, approuva-t-il, il me semble...l'avoir déjà vu dans un livre...mais..je ne sais plus où vraiment."_

_Il se tourna vers le capitaine qui s'était redressé prêt à entendre le rapport de son second. _

_"- Capitaine, ce vaisseau...Souffla Yama en poussant légèrement Kei. _

_- Visualisation du vaisseau, ordonna Harlock. _

_Une image 3D se dématérialisa alors en face de lui représentant un vaisseau noir, entouré de sphères aussi noir que lui. Il n'y avait aucun symbole qui aurait pu identifier son type, son genre et sa possible "fonction". Yama s'approcha du capitaine, suivit de Kei qui ne comprenait rien à rien. _

_"- Capitaine, vous le connaissez n'est ce pas ? Dit Yama en fixant l'image artificielle qui tournait au milieu d'eux. _

_- C'est..impossible...Murmura-t-il. _

_Il tituba légèrement prit d'un soudain malaise. _

_"- Capitaine !" S'écria Kei en tentant de le soutenir. _

_Miimée apparut tout à coup comme à son habitude entourée d'un halo empli de mystères. _

_"- On le nomme l'Original, annonça-t-elle de sa voix cristalline, ce vaisseau appartenait autrefois à..._

_- Tais-toi ! S'écria alors Harlock en repoussant Kei._

_Il porta sa main à son front, le malaise persistant. _

_"- Capitaine !" S'exclama sa seconde lieutenant. _

_- Harlock, continua-Miimé, que vas-tu faire ? Le détruire ? Regarde dans quel état es-tu quand tu croises ce..souvenir."_

_Le capitaine émit un rire bref moqueur. _

_"- Le détruire ? Ce vaisseau n'a jamais été détruit, il a..disparu du ciel galactique depuis...des années. Non. Je ne veux plus fuir. Je vais monter à bord de ce vaisseau. Seul._

_- Je proteste, capitaine ! Intervint Yama, si jamais c'est une illusion, un piège crée par des ennemis rien que pour vous attirer ? _

_- Yama, ce vaisseau est impossible à répliquer car c'est l'Original, dit Miimé, le premier vaisseau de combat que la Galaxie ait connu depuis que l'Homme a conquis l'espace. Il est le premier à avoir vogué en liberté. Le premier aussi a avoir été dirigé par les plus grands capitaines que le temps ait connu. Son ordinateur est infaillible, son image ne peut être recopié. Même l'Arcadia ne peut obtenir un hologramme de lui. _

_- Est-il si vieux que cela ? _

_- Oui, en comparaison avec l'Arcadia, notre vaisseau n'est qu'un bébé et l'Original l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand père._

_- Voilà, pourquoi je ne risque rien en y allant seul." Finit Harlock. _

_Il éteignit l'image. _

_Miimé savait ce que ce vaisseau représentait aux yeux d'Harlock et elle n'ignorait pas la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage quand il se prépara à monter à bord d'une navette pour rejoindre l'Original. _

_"- Harlock, fais-attention à toi, je n'arrive pas à sentir ce qui peut se trouver à l'intérieur, avoua-t-elle. _

_- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-il. _

_- Tu prévois..._

_- Je prévois de déclencher l'autodestruction. Cela ne doit pas être compliqué. _

_- Puisque c'est le même modèle que l'Arcadia, comprit-elle. _

_- En mon absence, c'est Yama qui dirige l'équipage, dis le à tout le monde. _

_- Ce garçon compte beaucoup pour toi , remarqua-t-elle. _

_- Oui, il deviendra un excellent capitaine."_

_Sur ceux, il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Ce que la femme Nibelungen ignorait c'est qu'il ne reviendrait pas forcement. _

_Il n'y avait rien sur l'Original qui puisse indiquer toute forme de vie. Pas même un droide. Harlock parcourut les couloirs vides, noirs, sans vie, cherchant la pièce qui pourrait le faire parvenir à ses fins. _

_Cependant, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond passant par les même couloirs. Il tenta alors de refaire le chemin inverse. Effectivement, il tournait bien en rond. Il prit un autre couloir qui devait mener au pont principal de commandement, là où se trouvait normalement la barre de naviguation et les tableaux de bords._

_Il crut ne jamais l'atteindre jusqu'à qu'il s'introduise dans ce qui aurait pu être sa propre salle de commande, sa passerelle. Sous le choc de la découverte, il hésita à avancer. Une main prête à s'armer, il examina chaque endroit qui aurait pu cacher n'importe quelle individu. Il essaya de communiquer à avec son vaisseau par radio. _

_"- Kei, Yattaran m'entendez vous ? _

_- Oui, capitaine, mais...légèrement...fréquence..horrible, répondit la voix de son lieutenant. _

_- Pouvez vous vous approcher un peu plus alors ? _

_- ...essayé..mais...bouclier;..étrange..."_

_La communication passait mal en effet. _

_"- Arcadia...pas...recule...temps..._

_- Yattaran, tente de trouver une meilleure fréquence !_

_- ...capitaine;..immédiatement,...danger...danger...dan..."_

_Plus rien. Harlock ne chercha plus ce qui aurait permit l'autodestruction en courut jusqu'à la sortie en retournant de nouveau sur ses pas. Mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait. Il tournait encore et encore en rond. _

_Non. Il ne pouvait rester éternellement dans ce vaisseau. Il continua à courir, cherchant vainement à retrouver la sortie qui pouvait l'ammener à sa navette. Tout à coup, l'air devient plus dense, plus lourd. Si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Il tomba à genoux s'adossant au mur. Il espérait une communication par radio mais il n'entendit que des bruits désagréables tels des mouches volantes. _

_"- Non...souffla-t-il. _

_Des voix autour de lui l'entourèrent. Il leva la tête. Des silhouettes noirs. Sombres tels des fantômes. Il se saisit lentement de son cosmodragon, on lui la retira brutalement. Quelqu'un lui prit ses bras pour l'immobiliser. Il ne voyait rien que du noirs. Des silhouettes noirs. Une piqûre le traversa le cou. Sa dernière image était un visage effroyable, avec un oeil crevé où résidait un point rouge. Il sombra dans l'inconscience._

* * *

><p><em>Il était dans une pièce grise, sombre et poussiéreuse. Il n'y avait même pas de quoi s'asseoir, ni se coucher. Il ne sait même plus comment est-il arrivé là ? Assis dans le coin le plus sombre, il attendait. Son équipage allait sans doute s'inquiéter et Yama organisera un sauvetage d'urgence. Peut-être que le garçon avait eu raison de lui. C'était un piège. Il rit doucement, Yama était fait pour être capitaine.<em>

_Il perçut un bruit metallique de porte qui s'ouvrait. Trois individus entrèrent alors puis le saisirent avec force. Ils ne ressemblaient même pas à des humains, où presque car on pouvait appercevoir à travers leurs "peaux" sèches et déchirés leurs os qui brillaient. Comme si ils étaient en train de se décomposer._

_Il se débattit comme il pouvait mais le sédatif qu'on lui avait injecté quelques heures auparavant le rendait encore faible._

_"- **Serum****. **Fit l'un d'eux._

_- **Bien****."**_

_De nouveau, il sentit une injection au niveau de son cou. On le poussa violemment contre le mur. Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait injecté ?_

_Il se redressa pour faire face à ses trois tortionnaires qui souriaient comme s'ils attendaient un spectacle de sa part. Leurs sourires étaient si affreux qu'on pouvait les comparer à des marionnettes dignes des histoires de fantômes. Mais Harlock n'était pas dans un train fantôme encore moins dans une maison hantée, c'était des êtres extraterrestres surement._

_"- Qui êtes vous ? Lança-t-il._

_-** Tu le sauras bientôt, **disent-ils en même temps de leur voix mécanique très désagréable._

_Harlock sentit une brûlure terrible dans ses membres. Comme si un feu ardent s'emparait de ses veines. Il lâcha un gémissement sourd prit d'un sursaut de surprise._

_"- Qu'est ce que...Murmura-t-il en essayant de se concentrer pour contrôler sa douleur._

_"- **Savoure la douleur, savoure la souffrance, savoure ce que nous t'offrons, Harlock, **entendit-il alors qu'il se recroquevillait automatiquement afin de contrer l'incendie qui régnait en lui, **nous allons te faire payer pour tous ce que tes parents ont fait à notre peuple.**_

_Mais ils n'ont rien fait ! Aurait aimé dire Harlock mais un cri remplaça ses paroles. C'était trop douleureux. Trop torturant pour qu'il puisse longtemps se taire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce genre de substances pourrait exister dans l'Univers. On lui avait autrefois injecté de nombreux mais aucun n'avait fait cette effet là. Jamais il n'avait crié._

_Des rires affreux, métalliques résonnaient dans son esprit. Au début, il pensait que ce serait passager et qu'ils s'en iraient, mais ils restèrent, hantèrent son esprit. Même en voulant boucher ses oreilles, il les entendait._

_"- Laissez moi, siffla-t-il._

_Mais on continuait à le tourmenter. Jusqu'à..._

_Jusqu'à qu'on le réveille._

_Il ignorait quand est ce qu'il avait pu s'endormir surtout après avoir subi cette torture physique et psychique. Cette fois-ci, il se trouvait dans une sorte de laboratoire médicale. Enchâiné au milieu de cette salle blanche en carrelage où les murs avaient accueillient de nombreux matériels médicales. Les châines lui tenaient les poignets, le cou et les chevilles. On lui avait même enlevé sa cape favorite. Il n'y avait encore personne. Il tenta de bouger un des ses membres, mais il ne réussit qu'à gémir car chacun de ses muscles avaient subi un traumatisme lié à l'incendie qu'avait crée la substance les heures précédentes._

_Seul, il ferma les yeux et vogua loin d'ici, à son Arcadia. Son seul et unique espoir._

* * *

><p>Il vomit son sang, toussant lui causant une douleur dans ses poumons. On lui avait encore injecté des sérums. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Pas des serums dignes des tortures interrogatoires terriennes, non. Des liquides inconnus, tous de couleurs différentes : rose comme les fleurs, avait-on ricané à son oreille, bleu comme le ciel avait-on susurré, blanc comme la neige, orange comme le fruit, rouge comme l'amour lui avait-on crié..mais ça lui faisait mal. Certes, à chaque fois, sa vue lui donnait des images de la couleur de l'injection mais aussi modifié sa perception. Au lieu de voir normalement ses tortionnaires, il voyait son propre équipage qui le torturait, qui se moquait de lui. Mais son esprit lui disait de ne pas croire à ses illusions. Il avait été fort. Si fort qu'ils l'avaient battu, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la réaction attendue.<p>

Et à chaque fois qu'il posait cette question, il avait le droit à 100 coups de fouet. Mais pas le fouet simple tellement humain, un fouet ferreux où des petites épines accrochaient sa peau à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait. La première fois qu'il avait subi ce châtiment, il avait réussi à ne pas hurler, sauf quelques légers gémissements. Mais la deuxième fois, alors qu'il aurait du avoir comprit que cette question devait être tabou, il avait crié car le fouet arrachait encore plus, repassant sur ses plaies pas encore bien cicatrisés. Il avait donc abandonné à reposer cette question, cette foutue question qui le torturait l'esprit.

Il trembla rien qu'en se souvenant de la douleur causait par cette arme esclavage. Haletant, il recula de nouveau dans le coin le plus sombre de sa petite cellule qui commençait à être parfumé par l'odeur du sang. Il avait même perdu la notion du temps. Oui, car parfois, d'après les paroles qu'il saississait à la volée, quand il était à demi-assomé, inconscient, ses gêoliers faisaient les rapports :

_**"- Il a pu tenir quatres heures...**_

_**- ça n'a même pas duré toute la journée.**_

_**- Faîtes le crier pendant trois heures puis nous lui donnerons un serum."**_

Avec de telles phrases, il était clair que le temps ne comptait plus pour lui. Il pouvait s'accrocher encore à son trésor caché, à sa chambre secrète : Arcadia. Curieusement, il se sentait même obligé de penser à Yama.

"- _Il compte pour vous_, lui avait dit Miimé.

Dans sa cellule, pour la première fois depuis il ne savait combien de temps, il émit un rire...Mais ce rire allait lui coûter chère.

Des clics, des clacs. Sa porte cellulaire s'ouvrait, un fouet croisa son regard.

"- Non, souffla-t-il en se rappelant ce que lui avait laissé ce moyen de "punitions".

Son visage se crispa. Qu'avait-il fait de graves ? Il voulut reculer mais le mur qui était derrière lui rappela que la pièce était très petite. Son tortionnaire à la peau déchiquetée lui adressa un sourire squelettique.

Il savait. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir. Que sa fierté allait s'en voler et qu'il croit même qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle n'existait plus d'ailleurs. Il se fichait maintenant de montrer sa dignité d'homme libre, de pirate de l'espace, de capitaine invincible et immortel. Il avait longtemps lâché sa fierté, où plutôt est-ce elle qui l'a abandonné. Seul son Arcadia de son âme résidait en lui. Sa vie. Il s'accrochait à la vie. Pour son Arcadia. Pour Yama. Un sourire passager traversa son visage. Yama. Oui.

Le fouet se leva au dessus de lui, suivit d'un ricanement. Il hurla.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé d'avance, si cela ne vous plaît pas. <strong>

**Pardon, Capitaine ! Pour la maltraitance ! Mais c'est nécessaire...**

**Ps : correction en cours...en fin...je crois.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Liens

**DSL pour les fautes :P**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

><p>"- Capitaine !" Cria Yama.<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur la passerelle principale, près de Miimé qui l'observait d'un regard étrange. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil tant occupé par le capitaine.

"- Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ! S'écria-t-il énervé.

Jamais il n'avait voulu s'asseoir la dedans et le voilà qui se réveille dans ce siège rouge. Pour lui, cette place était pour le capitaine; Et pour personne d'autres pas même pour lui.

"- Vous auriez pu me réveiller ! Ou je sais pas, me jeter un saut d'eau sur la tronche ! Reprocha-t-il à l'extraterrestre.

- J'aurai bien aimé, fit Yattaran à la place qui était toujours à son poste, mais tu as 345 heures de sommeils à rattraper donc...

- Je n'ai pas le temps de...

- Yama, il faut que tu saches que si le capitaine pouvait communiquer avec nous, il t'aurait longtemps réprimander pour ton...comment dire...entêtement, répliqua le lieutenant de l'Arcadia.

- Mais le capitaine a disparu, cela doit être notre objectif n°1.

- Faux, tête de mule, notre objectif n°1 est : la liberté, ça ne l'oublie jamais. Et capitaine ou pas, l'Arcadia doit afficher sa liberté."

Yama se mordit les lèvres puis se tourna vers Miimé qui ne cessait de l'observer.

"- Avons-nous repérer quelque chose proche de l'Original ? Demanda-t-il alors tout en fixant Miimé qui continuait à l'analyser.

- Non, mais je suis sur qu'en voguant ainsi , nous trouverons bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui puisse nous donner un indice."

Comme d'habitude, pensa Yama. Il détourna son regard de la Nibelungen et déguerpit rapidement de la passerelle. Il ressentait un besoin étrange. Un étrange besoin.

Ses jambes l'amenaient droit à l'ordinateur central. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de se trouver là. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu le capitaine d'aussi proche et aussi parce que c'était là que Miimé lui avait dit de choisir.

L'ordinateur était comme lors de sa première visite, mais des bruits sourds , comme des pleurs, comme des sanglots pouvaient s'entendre en s'approchant de plus près. Les lumières clignotèrent à des intervalles lents et souvent ne se rallumer que quelques minutes après.

"- Salut, lança-t-il tout à coup.

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche comme si il était prit par une faute. L'ordinateur alluma tout à coup toute les lumières, surement surpris, d'après Yama. Puis des clignotements plus réguliers se firent. Yama alla s'asseoir à la place de celle qu'occupait Harlock quand il discutait. Pouvait-il faire la même chose que lui ? Pourrait-il entendre les "paroles" qu'entendait Harlock ? En serait-il digne ? Et si l'ordinateur le rejetait ? Ce qui était clair c'était que l'ordinateur avait sa propre conscience, ses propres pensées, et Yama avait apprit à connaître davantage sur les mystères de l'Arcadia. Après avoir suivi tant de fois Harlock, après l'avoir écouté, l'avoir observé autant physiquement que moralement, il connaissait par cœur le vaisseau, les habitudes du capitaine et même ses techniques.

"- Il te manque, n'est ce pas ? Lâcha sa bouche. Ses paroles venaient de nulle part. Il n'y avait pas pensé. C'était son instinct, son cœur qui le guidait à dire ces paroles. Pendant un moment, il ressentait ce qu'éprouvait l'ordinateur. Tristesse, inquiétude, désespoir.

"- Nous continuerons à le chercher ! S'exclama Yama, nous ne l'abandonnerons pas !"

Un vision se montra dans son esprit : Harlock riant, le visage paisible en compagnie d'un autre homme plus petit avec de lunettes. Puis, il se vit à la place d'Harlock.

"- Je lui ressemble ? Murmura-t-il en comprenant la signification.

Les lumières clignotèrent : oui.

"- Tu me considères déjà comme un ami ?

_Oui. _

Yama rit doucement. Non. Il n'était pas Harlock. Il ne voulait pas être Harlock parce qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il espérait que ce dernier puisse vivre assez longtemps pour remettre l'Univers dans la paix et la liberté.

"- Je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas Harlock, déclara-t-il.

Une autre vision : Harlock criait seul en face du même ordinateur, il portait encore l'uniforme de Gaia : "Je ne veux pas être un héros ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu entends ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas faire ! Je ne suis pas le sauveur ! alors laisse moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas..." Il tomba à genoux puis porta ses mains à son visage. Yama vit qu'il pleurait. "- Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier..pas encore, pas cette fois. Tu comprends, hein ?"

Yama retourna à la réalité. Harlock aussi avait eu du mal à accepter son "destin".

"- Tu veux que je fasse ce que le capitaine avait toujours fait en attendant...son retour ? Demanda alors Yama.

_Oui. Liberté. Harlock._

Le jeune homme avait comprit le message. A travers les actes qu'il ferait à la place d'Harlock, il continuerait à le chercher. Car la liberté était Harlock. Harlock représentait la liberté.

"- Ici, Yama, je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvante. La perte de notre capitaine, sa recherche qui dure mais ne perdons pas espoir. Ce n'est pas ce que le capitaine veut, comme tu l'a si bien dit, Yattaran, on doit continuer à affirmer notre liberté. Nous nous battrons pour la liberté. Ne perdons pas espoir. Le capitaine est toujours parmi nous, à travers la liberté. Cherchons là et nous le trouverons !"

Des échos de "Vive le Capitaine, Vive la Liberté" résonnèrent alors dans l'Arcadia. Yama avait réussi à convaincre l'équipage ? Une dernière vision : _Harlock était en face d'un groupe d'hommes, son équipage, il parlait : "Vous êtes des hommes libres, et si je le peux, je vous donnerai la liberté, sur ce vaisseau, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, sauf tuer." "- Capitaine, avait lancé un homme, vous êtes pour nous, la liberté." Harlock le regarda puis sourit : " vous êtes libres de penser ce que vous voulez de moi."_

Il avait donc trouver les mots justes pour remonter le moral bas de l'Arcadia. Pourtant son cœur hésitait encore.

* * *

><p>Son vêtement noir était en lambeaux. Son liquide vitale l'étouffait même. Il avait mal partout, sur toutes surfaces de son corps. Il avait même faim, il devait se l'avouer. Il avait sommeil. Il aurait aimé que tout cela cesse. Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? Pourquoi ? N'aurait-t-il jamais de réponses ? Mais plus les heures, les minutes et les secondes défilèrent plus il oubliait comment en est-il arrivé là. Il oubliait un peu tout : la coalition Gaia, la Terre, son immortalité légendaire, son équipage...son équipage ? Il tenta de se souvenir qui était son équipage : une blonde, un homme avec un haut à rayure noire et blanc, un oiseau...mais...qui étaient-ce ? Il connaissait ces personnes pour les avoir vu lors de ses injections illusoires. Ils le battaient, se moquaient de lui. Ils lui disaient qu'il ne servait à rien et que c'était mieux sans lui. Il voyait d'autres de son équipage sans doute qui riaient de lui. Il leur avait dit que non. Il l'avait hurlé que ce n'était pas réel, que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais ces paroles si blessantes, si affligeantes continuaient toujours et encore à le hanter. Ces personnes revenaient sans cesse le tourmenter à chaque injection, si bien qu'il avait oublié qui étaient en réalité ses vrais tortionnaires, ses vrais bourreaux.<p>

Arcadia. Ce nom, il devait absolument le garder en tête. C'était ce qu'il lui permettait de vivre. Depuis le jour, où il avait perdu sa dignité, sa fierté et sa volonté, il avait continué à garder l'espoir, son Arcadia. Puis un autre nom, sa vie, Yama. Il était SA vie.

On venait le chercher encore une fois. Il trembla alors dans l'attente de la prochaine torture. Serait-ce le fouet ? Non, il n'avait encore rien fait de mal. Ses bourreaux zombies le prirent violemment par les cheveux lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

"- Depêche toi ! Gronda l'un d'eux en lui administrant un coup de pied dans les côtes si bien qu'il ne put que s'affaler ventre au sol.

On lui donna de nouveaux des coups pour qu'il se relève. Mais comment pouvait-il si on le frappait ? C'était le quotidien habituel. Toujours un qui le frappe, le blesse, le martyrise et les autres en profitaient. Quelques fois, il avait le droit à des coups de martinet avec des lianes tranchantes qui dégageaient aux extemités de étincelles électriques, ou bien à de l'eau glacée, ou bien plus cruel encore du vieil alcool qui s'imprégnait sur ses blessures le brûlant.

Il se força à se lever malgré les coups qui fusèrent, ses jambes tentant de tenir l'équilibre. Puis on le poussa. Il trébucha seulement se rattrapant rapidement avant de tomber face contre sol. Il acceléra le pas pour éviter de nouveau qu'on le frappe. On l'emmenait encore une fois dans la salle médicale.

Pour cette fois, on lui présenta alors une sorte de table d'opérations. Son cerveau, encore en marche, avait automatiquement tilté qu'on allait lui faire subir des "expériences". Pour l'instant, il avait eu le droit à deux expériences : celle dit "combien de temps un humain peut-il crié ?" et celle dit "est ce qu'un humain peut supporter tel ou tel température ?" Il était inutile de préciser que ces choses n'avaient pour but que de "punir Harlock des méfaits de ses ancêtres sur leur peuple" alors qu'il ignorait tout de cela.

Il recula, effrayé par ce qui allait arriver. On lui empoigna alors ses bras pour l'emmener s'installer sur la table d'opération.

"- Non ! Supplia-t-il en voyant le matériel chirurgical, je vous en prie !"

Il savait que cela ne servira à rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il espérait encore que ses geôliers soient cléments avec lui. Il se débattit mais ne reçut qu'une piqûre dans le cou, le calmant et l'emmenant droit sur la table. Il fut sanglé aux chevilles, au cou, aux genoux, aux coudes et aux poignets. La femme blonde était près de lui, le regardant de ses yeux bleus.

"- K...Ke..Kei, balbutie-il en se souvenant alors de la femme pirate de son équipage. Ce n'était que lors de ses illusions que la mémoire lui revenait comme si on avait déclenché un automatisme dans son esprit grâce à ces sérums.

- _Tout va bien se passer, Capitaine, tout va bien se passer."_ Rit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Non ! Laissez moi !

- _allons capitaine, faîtes pas l'enfant !_

_- _Yattaran...Reconnut-il encore une fois.

C'était encore une illusion. Mais c'était si réel qu'il se laissa berné. Le Docteur Zéro se pencha vers lui. Son médecin. Le docteur de son équipage.

"- _Restez tranquille, mon capitaine."_

Il voulut se débattre, lui demander pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ?

Un soudaine douleur au ventre lui fit hurler. Il sentit la pointe d'un petit couteau chirurgical qui lui ouvrit l'abdomen, sans anesthésie.

"- _Calme, capitaine, lui dit Kei, calme._

- Sorcière ! Crâcha-t-il malgré lui à sa grande surprise.

Le déchirement de son abdomen fut plus rapide, plus bref...une punition d'avoir insulté sans doute. On touchait à quelques choses en lui. Ses organes ? ses veines ? Ses muscles ? Quoi ? On lui coupait quelque chose, un organe. Il hurla.

"- NON ! Pardon ! Arrêtez !"

On ne coupa pas. Non. On lui arracha. On lui enleva son organe. Il sentait qu'il manquait un organe. Cela lui faisait souffrir. Comme si on lui avait retiré une jambe. Puis un deuxième organe. Ca y est. Il savait : les reins. On lui enlevait les reins. De nouveau, il lâcha un second hurlement plus fort, plus puissant que le premier.

Tuez moi ! Aurait-il aimé crié, tuez moi ! Mais laissez moi !

On referma son ouverture. Il ignorait comment mais il avait plus mal à l'intérieur de lui qu'à l'extérieur.

"_- C'est bien, capitaine, vous avez été un sage garçon, lui susurra Kei, vous pourrez donc gouter un peu à ma cuisine, j'ai de la viande fraîche."_

A ces mots, on lui débarrassa de ses sangles. Et alors, malgré ce qu'il venait de subir, il eut encore la force de se débattre, de supplier. On allait le forcer à "déguster" ses propres organes ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Rêves

De nouveau, il vomit tout le repas qu'on lui avait "préparé". Il saignait de partout dus au coup de fouets, de battes, de pieds et de poings dans l'unique but de le faire céder à manger deux morceaux de viandes cuits. Cela avait duré environ 16 heures pour qu'il puisse céder. On lui avait même donné des coups de battes électriques si l'on considérait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez vite.

C'était infecte. Dégoutant. Répugnant. Ses propres reins.

Toujours dans son coin favori, il pleura doucement. Bien la première fois qu'il craque. Ce n'était même pas de larmes d'eaux qui glissaient de ses joues, mais des larmes de sangs, des larmes noirs. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne savait même pas quel était la date. Peut-être que s'est passé un siècle sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Ou bien un millénaire ? Ou bien encore trois semaines, une semaine, voire quatre jours ?

Arcadia. Mais qu'est ce déjà ? Et son équipage ? Non, c'était ses bourreaux. C'était des illusions. Il n'avait peut-être jamais eu d'équipages. Il ne savait plus. Arcadia.

"- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il à ce mot qui flottait dans son esprit.

Yama. Et lui ? Il mit ses mains sur sa tête, grimaçant de douleurs. Il ne souvenait plus. Est ce des bons ? ou Des Mauvais ? Trop épuisé, trop fatigué, trop confus par ces brides de mots, de pensées, de mélanges entre illusions et réels, il glissa au sol, se couchant. Il se recroquevilla se tournant vers le mur, ramenant le peu de vêtement qu'on lui a laissé, pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Il sanglota doucement en espérant que personne ne puisse le voir. Il pleura de tout son être jusqu'à que le sommeil, si rare ces dernier temps accepte de l'accueillir.

* * *

><p>Un paysage...terrien. C'était beau. Il s'assit sur l'herbe et contempla alors les fleurs blanches. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi ? Il se coucha sur le sol de la terre fixant le ciel bleu. Il était tranquille.<p>

"- Bonjour, capitaine, lança une voix près de lui.

Il se redressa subitement. Un jeune homme au visage balafré avec un bandeau à l'oeil droit lui souriait. Oui. Il le connaissait. Il fouilla dans son esprit pour lui donner le nom qu'il portait.

"-Ya..Yama, bredouilla-t-il malgré lui.

Ce dernier eut un geste étonnant. Le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras.

"- Je vous cherchais, capitaine, je vous cherchais ! S'exclama-t-il fou de joie.

Yama semblait légèrement plus grand. A moins que ce soit lui qui se tenait mal sur ses jambes.

"- Vous étiez donc sur Terre ?

- Sur Terre ? Répéta le capitaine incrédule.

Il recula. Yama remarqua son hésitation soudaine.

"- Capitaine ?

- Tu es une illusion !

- C'est...mon rêve, c'est normal ! J'aimerai d'ailleurs ne jamais me réveiller...Soupira Yama qui ne semblait s'appercevoir de rien.

- Un rêve...Je suis en train de rêver ?"

Harlock porta une main à son front, n'y arrivant pas à y croire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rêver ? Il se souvint alors qu'il aurait du être dans une cellule, qu'il avait enduré toute sorte de torture inimaginale et que c'était surement ses reins qui lui avaient donné ce rêve.

Yama s'assit à terre.

"- Capitaine, si vous saviez...Je continue à diriger l'Arcadia, je parcours la Galaxie pour la liberté comme vous me l'avez toujours apprit et je vous recherche à la fois. Vous savez j'ai même réussi à parler à l'ordinateur ; et puis il y a l'équipage, il continue à croire en vous, à croire en la liberté. Kei n'arrête pas de pleurer ces derniers temps, je crois qu'elle perds espoir, si seulement je savais où vous étiez.

Le capitaine se plaça à coté de lui, mais à une distance si éloignée que le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est drôle, je ne penserai pas vous voir si...abbatu, lança-t-il, je pensais que les rêves reflétaient tous ce que nous avons vécu, nous avons pensé...

- Qui es-tu ?" Demanda alors Harlock tout à coup.

Yama écarquilla des yeux.

"- Je...c'est mon rêve ! Vous n'êtes pas censé me dire ça ! Vous le savez ! Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure ! Je suis Yama ! Je ne comprends pas ! Disparaissez ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je vais me réveiller."

Il s'était levé brusquement sous le choc de la question. Alarmé par la nervosité de Yama, Harlock recula brutalement, se recroquevillant et se couvrant la tête de ses bras. Le décor changea brusquement, ils se trouvèrent alors dans la cellule sombre.

"- Je vous demande pardon ! Je suis désolé, gémit le capitaine, s'il vous plaît !"

Yama était plus que choqué. Il ignorait cette endroit. C'était son rêve. Et il ignorait cette endroit ! La position faible d'Harlock le fit réfléchir rapidement du pourquoi du comment et du comment du pourquoi. Habitué à ce genre d'exercice mental, il parvint à une conclusion plausible. Ce n'était pas SON rêve mais LEUR rêve. Et là, il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'Harlock connaissait, déclenchant à la fois la réaction de frayeur.

"- Capitaine, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, s'approcha-t-il doucement le coeur brisé par la faiblesse du capitaine.

Ce n'était plus le capitaine qu'il avait devant lui, mais ce qui restait de lui. L'homme au regard froid, l'homme à l'aura si puissant, le capitaine si respecté qu'il était, n'était plus. C'était un homme à moitié perdu, à moitié confus.

"- Vous vous souvenez vous êtes le capitaine de l'Arcadia ! Insista Yama en s'abaissant à lui, la Terre vous vous en souvenez ? Vous la protégez ! La liberté vous la défendez ! Rappelez vous !"

Harlock garda les yeux au sol, regard vide, neutre, sans expression, immobile.

"- Qu'est ce que l'on vous a fait, Capitaine ? Questionna le jeune homme d'un ton qui se voulait être rassurant préférant s'informer sur le comment.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre enfin à sa question.

"- Je meure chaque jour, petit à petit. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir..."

Il avait l'air las, fatigué, épuisé.

"- Ne dîtes pas ça, Capitaine ! Vous avez toujours été fort ! Vous devez tenir bon, nous vous trouverons où que vous soyez !"

Tout à coup, le visage du grand pirate se voila d'une peur.

"- Ils arrivent, murmura-t-il, ils arrivent..."

Yama ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à que le capitaine disparut et que le décor dans lequel il se trouvait se transforma en un jardin, son jardin d'enfance. Il s'assit et se décida à attendre son réveil. Son rêve...il s'en moquait.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus j'avance, plus ça devient compliqué là. C'est une de mes caractéristiques.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Rêves 2

**J'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre. Désolé. C'est juste avant le dernier...**

* * *

><p>"- Vous savez quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Lança Yama à Miimé sur la passerelle où elle ne cessait d'habiter. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde était au repos.<p>

L'extraterrestre dévouée à l'Arcadia continua à le fixer encore plus intensément.

"- Tu l'as vu, déclara-t-elle ignorant la question de Yama.

Il eut un sursaut surpris. Il avait du mal à la cerner. Qu'est que cela veut dire ?

"- Que...voulez vous dire...

- Tu as vu le capitaine de nombreuses fois dans tes rêves, dit-elle. Ce n'était toujours pas une question mais une affirmation.

"- Tu as pu communiqué avec l'Arcadia, poursuivit-elle.

"- Et alors ? Lâcha Yama sur un ton de défense, c'est mon problème !

- Problème ? Ce n'est pas un problème..."

Elle se tut puis posa ses yeux sur l'immense sphère verte contenant la matière noire.

"- Dis moi, Yama, réponds moi franchement, veux-tu réellement trouver le capitaine ?

- Oui, répondit-il immédiatement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que..."

...c'est le seul et unique homme à pouvoir diriger un tel vaisseau, avec une puissance immortelle, aurait-il aimé répondre. Mais sa réponse allait s'avérer le distinguer comme un lâche, un égoïste. Il se mordit les lèvres.

"- Tu ne trouves pas de réponses, voilà pourquoi tu ne peux le retrouver, lui annonça Miimé.

- Pour la liberté ! Se rappela Yama.

- Nullement. Ton cœur est incertain, je le sens. Quel liberté ? Celle des Hommes ? Celle de l'Arcadia ? Ta Liberté ? Ou celle d'Harlock."

_La liberté d'Harlock. _

"- J'ai voyagé avec le capitaine Harlock depuis toujours, je lui suis toujours fidèle et la liberté pour lui a toujours été celle pour...

- l'Univers tout entier, continua Yama dans un murmure.

L'extraterrestre leva les yeux légèrement surprise.

"- Il me l'a dit, avoua le jeune homme, il m'a dit que...tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que chacun puisse avoir des choix, des libertés.

- Et qu'as tu compris à travers ses paroles ?

- J'ai compris que le capitaine oubliait une personne. L'unique personne qui ne comptait pas pour lui. Qu'il ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle n'était pas libre."

Yama baissa la tête, prit d'une grande tristesse, une grande souffrance.

"- Tu es son second, Yama, ne fais pas la même erreur que lui. Tu as le choix...

- Quel choix ? Il n'y a aucun choix ! Vous voulez que je l'abandonne à son sort ?

- Non, Yama, celui de prendre les commandes de l'Arcadia et d'avancer, d'accepter ce que le destin t'a offert. De ne pas prendre à la légère ce que tu veux à tout prix évité."

A ces mots, elle désigna le fauteuil rouge qui avait tant accueilli le capitaine Harlock.

"- Tu es son second, répéta Miimé, tu as le choix..."

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, l'oiseau noir se posa alors sur son épaule en émettant un cri.

"- Si tu veux le sauver à tout prix, il faudra d'abord que tu apprennes à réagir, à penser, à manipuler et à...commander comme lui, et là, tu pourras le trouver."

Elle caressa doucement sa joue de sa main brillante.

"- Et si je n'étais pas..."lui", si je n'étais pas à sa hauteur ? Lança-t-il incertain.

- Tu serais mort depuis longtemps, alors."

* * *

><p>Yama eut une étrange rêve.<p>

Il était allongé à terre, il ne dormait pas. Non. Il attendait. Mais quoi ? Son corps frissonna tout à coup. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était encore dans cette pièce grise sans vie. Il voulut regarder autour de lui mais ses membres refusèrent de bouger. L'unique porte s'ouvrit laissant un homme mi-squelette mi cadavre vivant entré suivit d'un autre. Il se redressa et recula un peu plus.

"- Laissez moi tranquille ! Geignit-il sans le vouloir. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Mais celle de quelqu'un d'autres, plus familière plus lointaine.

- Il y a un intrus, dit l'un des deux geôliers de sa voix brisée.

- Je ne vois personne, fit l'autre.

- Si je te dis..."

Il leva sa main dont la chair partait et frappa en plein sur son visage. Yama aurait aimé lui sauter dessus mais son corps se cogna violemment contre le mur. On lui prit son col.

"- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Hurla le zombie, qu'est ce que tu caches, salopard de pirate ! Tu sais ce que tu risques, hein !"

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Dit une voix au fond de lui. _

_Mais..je ne fais rien._

"- Réponds, ordure !"

Et vlan. Il le jeta droit à un autre mur. Il saignait du nez.

"- Tu vois bien qu'il y a personne, soupira son compagnon indifférent à sa situation.

_Sors de là ! Gronda encore une fois la voix. _

_JAMAIS._

Yama avait reconnu la voix. C'était celle d'Harlock.

_Laisse moi tranquille et disparait. _

_Non. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. _

_Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Vois dans quel état je suis. Alors va-t-en. _

_Jamais, je vous ai dit. L'Arcadia vous attends. _

_L'Arcadia...Souffla la voix, qu'est ce que l'Arcadia ? _

_Non ! Vous n'avez pas oublié ! L'Arcadia le vaisseau ! Votre vie...de toujours. _

"- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Il y est encore !"

On le fouetta de plus belle. On lui encocha des coups de pieds ensuite, on le traîna à terre et on le cogna plusieurs fois tête contre mur. Il hurla sans le vouloir.

_Pars, je t'ai dit ! Pars ! Va-t-en ! Je t'en supplie..._

_Je reviendrai. Je vous retrouverai capitaine. Et alors, il ferma les yeux._


	5. Chapter 5 : Méditation

Ses paupières lui dévoilèrent le paysage que lui laissait admirer l'Arcadia à travers la baie vitrée de la passerelle de commande. Il s'était encore endormi dans le fauteuil rouge.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. Sauf peut-être lui-même et son oiseau noir qui roupillait debout sur son épaule. Longtemps, l'animal volant avait abandonné le capitaine pour s'attacher à Yama. Au début, le jeune homme pensait que ce n'était seulement que parce que le capitaine éprouvait pour lui de la sympathie et que l'oiseau ne faisait que suivre son exemple, mais là, il était clair que ce n'était plus que de l'amitié. C'était en quelques sortes un héritage.

Il se leva alors réveillant le volatile qui sursauta et faillit chuter, mais le réflexe de Yama l'immobilisa. L'animal eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

"- Où êtes vous ? S'écria tout à coup Yama. Cette fois, à peine réveiller, l'oiseau s'en alla retournant dans le fauteuil.

Il était en rage de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le capitaine. En plus, il savait ce qu'il était devenu, il était certain qu'il était vivant. Ses rêves étaient des signes. Il se tourna vers le fauteuil rouge, lieu de repos du volatile. Il revoyait la scène où le capitaine lui avait clairement dit qu'il était probable qu'il devienne le prochain capitaine. Ce jour là, il savait que son destin était tracé mais il avait tout fait pour s'en éloigner afin de rester auprès de l'homme qui lui avait fait voir le monde d'une autre façon. Il avait du respect, de la dévotion, de la loyauté pour le capitaine Harlock. Plus jamais, il n'avait pensé à le tuer.

Les jours et les mois qui suivirent la mort d'Ezra son frère aîné, Yama avait tout fait pour prendre exemple sur le capitaine, suivant ses pas, écoutant ses conseils, ses "leçons", supportant aussi l'entraînement exclusif qu'il lui avait réservé. Ces entraînements avaient surtout lieux lorsque tout le monde se reposait, dormait, quand l'Arcadia était certain de sa position calme, sans ennemis à l'approche.

Le capitaine, au début, lui avait apprit le combat sans armes : des techniques arts martiales oubliés lui avait-il révélé. Il s'est avéré beaucoup plus complexe que Yama ne l'avait imaginé. La séance se terminait toujours par un combo surprise d'Harlock. Le grand pirate avait toujours été brutale et violent envers son élève, sans pitié, sans repos et aucun moment de répit pendant deux bonnes heures voire plus. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'écrouler et de s'en dormir dans la salle d'entraînement mais à chaque fois, il se réveillait toujours dans sa cabine, preuve de l'indulgence d'Harlock.

Ensuite quand le capitaine avait jugé bon de commencer l'utilisation des armes. Cette fois-ci, Yama avait cru que cela serait bien plus facile mais au contraire...Il dut tout d'abord apprendre par cœur comment était constitué telle out telle armes, que ce soit ceux de l'Arcadia, les canons, les missiles et autres, ceux qui complétaient les armures intégrales que l'on avait nommé les "Speaces" et les armes individuelles, dîtes les armes "civiles". A la grande surprise de Yama, les plus compliqués à comprendre était les armes civiles qui étaient la majorité utilisée par le capitaine, Kei et Yattaran, les trois meilleurs tireurs du vaisseaux.

"- Connais d'abord ton arme, avant de savoir l'utiliser, lui avait toujours répété Harlock quand il s'énervait à mémoriser les mécanismes et à se révolter contre ce genre d'apprentissage. A l'école, il n'avait jamais eu un bulletin aussi brillant que Ezra et sa mémorisation ne se limitait qu'aux plantes botaniques. Donc pour apprendre chaque "corps" de chaque "arme", le capitaine avait été patient. Yama avait quelques fois des saturations mais au bout de plusieurs jours à regarder les plans, écouter les cours de Yattaran et ceux du capitaine, il avait fini par connaître par cœur leurs constitutions. Ainsi il avait pu recommencer un entraînement avec Harlock.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une confrontation mais des simulations. Il y avait une salle dans l'Arcadia réservé strictement pour ça. Il n'avait jamais été servi pour l'équipage. Le jeune homme apprit, bien plus tard, que c'est là en vérité que le capitaine passait la plupart du temps ses moments de solitudes quand il ne discutait pas avec l'ordinateur central. Il fut confronté à des "guerres" de l'ancien Temps qui se passaient sur Terre, à des Guerres de Retour très différentes de l'original ou encore, il devait abattre seulement des droïdes qui ne voulaient que sa mort. Certes, ce n'était que des simulations mais Yama était entré dans le jeu.

Il eut un rire nerveux en se souvenant de cette "époque". Il se rappelait même du jour où le capitaine s'était carrément dissimulé dans la simulation. Il avait longuement hésité avant de tirer ou non. En réalité, il sut par la suite que c'était un test de reconnaissance : il devait savoir reconnaître un hologramme et un réel. Même si Harlock l'avait traité de lâche, de faible et d'incapable, Yama avait su tenir tête et n'avait heureusement pas tiré.

Puis, lorsque le capitaine avait approuvé qu'il était assez bien entraîné, il lui a apprit à méditer : la méditation. Yama avait été très sceptique à l'idée d'apprendre ce genre de choses que plus personne ne "pratiquait". Harlock lui avait donc rappelé que la méditation a eu une histoire identique à celle des arts martiaux. Le jeune homme avait donc suivi ses séances avec concentration s'il pouvait dire ça. Le capitaine l'avait emmené dans une pièce cachée dans sa propre cabine, personne n'était au courant, pas même l'équipage, ni même Kei ou Yattaran, seule Miimé l'était.

"- Pourquoi ? Lui avait demandé alors Yama en éprouvant de la reconnaissance pour la confiance que lui portait son capitaine.

- Un jour, peut-être que tu comprendras, lui avait alors répondu Harlock.

Rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais complètement eu des réponses de sa part mais Yama ne s'en étonnait pas.

Cette pièce était vide de meubles, les murs étaient blancs, l'unique éclairage provenait de la lumière qui provenait du centre de la pièce. Une demi-sphère lumineuse qui virait entre le violet et le bleu, était installé sur un support avec de multiples inscription insignifiante. Autour, il y avait des sortes de puces électroniques où flottaient par dessus des sphère beaucoup plus petite que celle du milieu. En s'y approchant un peu plus, Yama avait aperçu dans la demi-sphère l'image de la Terre englobée de sa matière noire. Il s'était alors tourné vers Harlock, le regard interrogateur.

"- La méditation te permettra de trouver les réponses auxquels tu cherches. Ici, tu atteindras sûrement le niveau où... tu me dépasseras, lui avait-il dit alors.

- Où je vous dépasserai ? Je ne comprends pas ? Et comment...? Et ça, qu'est ce qui...

- Tu as entraîné ton corps pour te battre, tu as entraîné ta mémoire pour te souvenir, maintenant, tu dois entraîner ton esprit et ton âme pour te guider.

- Pour me guider vers la liberté ? C'est ça ?

- Non. Pour te guider vers ton destin."

Yama était donc resté très longtemps silencieux à ce moment là. Son destin...

Oui, son destin. Prendre la place du capitaine Harlock. Prendre son nom. Prendre son physique. Prendre sa liberté. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait se résigner à cette idée. Tant que le capitaine était en vie, il n'avait pas encore le droit de lui usurper sa place, sa vie.

"- Pourquoi hésites tu encore, Yama ?"

Il sursauta. Miimé était derrière lui, l'observant de ses yeux blancs.

"- Tu as très clairement montré à l'Arcadia que tu étais en droit de devenir capitaine, continua-t-elle, pourquoi hésites tu encore ?

- N'ai je pas le droit de douter ? Lança froidement Yama à sa grande surprise, n'ai je pas le droit de me poser des questions sur mon existence, sur mon destin, sur ma voie ?"

Elle émit un rire doux, amusé par ses paroles. Il ne dit rien, ne lui reprocha rien.

"- Tu lui ressembles définitivement, il a prononcé les même paroles le lendemain où il a emprisonné la Terre de matière noire.

- Il était seul, ce jour là, lâcha le jeune homme qui ne supportait pas cette comparaison, ma situation n'est pas la même.

- Au contraire, elle est la même, ce n'est pas la Terre qui se trouve entre tes mains mais la vie du capitaine de ce vaisseau, donc indirectement, tu es lié à la Terre."

_Lié à la Terre. _Ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ? Seulement personne n'aurait pensé à la recouvrir de matière noir qui la déformait terriblement. _Matière noire. _Ces deux mots troublèrent tout à coup son esprit. _Matière noire. _Il _savait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu et qu'il devait absolument saisir. Mais quoi ? Il se concentra sur ces deux mots comme Harlock lui avait apprit. _Tu cherches une réponse à ta question ? Tu n'as qu'à fermer ton esprit et te concentrer sur ce qui te pose problème._ Il ferma les yeux oubliant la présence de Miimé qui avait très vite remarqué son changement.

Il revoyait alors la Terre imprégnée de son bouclier rouge aux anneaux sortant noirs. Il revoyait l'Arcadia qui se réparait lors de ses combats. Il revoyait ce nuage qu'il avait aperçut la première fois avant de monter à bord du vaisseau. Il revoyait le capitaine entouré de cette halo violet. Il le revoyait dans sa cellule, le jour où il l'avait trahi. Puis les paroles de son frère ce même jour : "_Lorsqu'Harlock n'est plus en contact de matières noirs, il faiblit. Sa cape en est recouverte, nous avons du la lui retirer. J'ai enfin trouvé sa faiblesse. Maintenant il doit fatiguer dans sa propre prison vide, sans matière noire."_

Il rouvrit ses yeux. _Sans matière noir...faiblesse...point faible. _Yama avait trouvé.


	6. Chapter 6 : Deux en un

**A partir de ce chapitre, ce sera super compliqué, se basant surtout sur la spiritualité et la psychologie ( je ne sais pas écrire de l'action , pas vraiment mon truc normalement ). Si vous pas comprendre. Pas grave.**

* * *

><p>"- Enfin, nous y voici !"<p>

Harlock jugea bon de ne pas regarder de face le "Chef" de ses geôliers qui était installé dans un fauteuil noir.

Après l'avoir réveillé d'un coup de pied, on l'avait emmené sur la passerelle principale qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de l'Arcadia. Mais maintenant le pirate avait oublié ce détail.

A genoux devant un homme dont la face était pratiquement squelettique, il était maintenu par deux autres zombies, il fixait le sol se demandant ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Tout pouvait arriver : une torture, une punition, un châtiment, une humiliation...

Une violente gifle lui rappela que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir.

"- Tes parents nous ont tous détruit ! Notre peuple a été décimé par leur faute ! Gronda le chef, tu vas payer pour leurs hérésies !

De nouveau une gifle.

"- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dîtes...réussit à murmurer le capitaine qui savait très bien que son "insolence" n'allait pas passer.

On lui tira les cheveux par l'avant de tels sortes que son front toucha le sol. Il serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement.

"- Comment oses-tu, vermine ! Cracha le chef.

- Je...ne sais...pas...qui vous êtes...Souffla-t-il.

Il eut un silence pesant. Harlock entendit des pas puis des murmures. Il frissonna dans l'attente de la suite. Ses cheveux furent de nouveaux ramener vers l'arrière. Il croisa les yeux rouges sans paupières du chef. Son visage était impossible à déchiffrer dans la mesure où il ne cessait de sourire de ses dents sans lèvres pour les cacher.

"- C'est vrai...c'est vrai, tu ignores tout de nous, ce qui est bien normale pour un vermisseau comme toi, mais tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre...commença-t-il, nous sommes les Nosfts, notre peuple vivait sur la planète Ombragos à quelques années lumières de la voie lactée. Nous étions puissants, nous avions même des humains pour esclaves !"

Il ricana cruellement. Harlock frémit en pensant aux esclaves terriens perdus sur cette planète.

"- Mais un jour, un certain Great Harlock s'est posé sur notre planète déclenchant ainsi une guerre contre les Pirates de la galaxie ! Nous avions tous été décimé un par un. Nous avions perdu notre honneur et notre foyer, à cause de lui !"

il frappa de toutes ses forces l'homme à genoux qui fut relâché par les deux autres. Affalé à terre, il subit les coups sans bronché sans même émettre le moindre son. Peut-être qu'il le méritait en fin de compte.

"- A cause de ce Great Harlock ! A cause de lui ! Hurla-t-il en lui encochant des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

Il avait enfin comprit pourquoi ces individus le haïssaient et lui faisaient subir toutes sortes de tortures bien imaginés. Tout simplement parce que Great Harlock était son père. Dans une autre position, il aurait rit. Oui, il aurait rit car il ne se souvenait plus vraiment à quoi ressembler son paternel. Il savait qu'il avait dirigé l'Original avant de disparaître dans un trou noir...Mais quand aurait-il pu avoir combattu contre ces Nosfts ?

Il ne lui restait presque aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, seulement des brides flous, lointains, surtout à cause de ces derniers jours, ou mois...ou même années; il ne sait plus trop. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se battait pour une idée, pour quelque chose en particulier dont il avait consacré toute sa vie : Arcadia. Il gardait en tête ce mot précieux.

"- Sais-tu ce que nous avons enduré ? Mon peuple et moi pendant toutes ses années à errer ?"

Le savait-il ? Peut-être que oui. Au fond de lui, une ombre, un fantôme perdu dans son esprit lui disait que oui, il savait ce qu'était l'errance, l'abandon, la perte et la douleur de la mort. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'en savait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à penser sur le "présent".

C'était comme si il avait deux personnalités, un qui se terrait dans les profondeurs de son être et l'autre qui contrôlait le corps, qui ne faisait que survivre...

_Je vous interdis d'abandonner ! _

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeurs.

_Va-t-en ! _Ordonna-t-il par la pensée en craignant que les Nosfts remarque la présence de cet être en lui.

_Capitaine, au nom de l'Arcadia, reprenez vous !_

Il jeta un œil à ses geôliers qui pour l'instant étaient enragés pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, enfin il croyait.

_Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai enduré ! _Hurla-t-il en lui, _pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à...venir me sauver ? Pourquoi me harcèles-tu ?_

_Cherchez au fond de vous ce qui vous permettra de vous libérer ! Vous avez perdu vos souvenirs, votre passé, les gens qui vous avez aimé, sauvé et protégé. Il ne faut pas que vous vous perdiez ! Il y a quelqu'un au fond de vous que vous devez trouver ! Le vaisseau dans lequel vous êtes est un composé de matière noire, il affaiblit votre esprit, il renforce votre crainte qu'il vous renvoie, il s'empare de vos souvenirs que vous avez essayé d'oublier, de votre mémoire, de votre force, de votre énergie, de vous-même ! _

Boum...Boum...Boum...Sa tête tambourinait affreusement.

Tout tournait. Tout bougeait. Les couleurs se mélangèrent. Pendant un instant, il était seul sur cette passerelle. Pas même un Nosft. Rien. Seulement lui. Mais une différence : le fauteuil n'était pas noir mais rouge.

_L'Arcadia. _

Pourquoi était-il là ? Que faisait-il ?

Une fumée violette et bleutée s'éleva derrière le siège. Il ne bougea pas. Il avait même oublié que les secondes qui précédaient, il subissait les coups des Nosfts, ses ennemis.

_"- Qui suis-je ? _Demanda-t-il à ce vide.

- _Vous êtes le Capitaine Harlock ! _

Il sursauta, se tournant vers celui qui avait parlé. Yama. Il l'avait reconnut. Ce visage lui rappelait tant de souvenirs...Il fronça les sourcils.

"- Comment est ce possible ? Où suis-je ?

- Miimé m'a aidé à construire à travers mon esprit un endroit qui nous permettrait de nous rencontrer sans que l'on puisse nous détecter, lui apprit le jeune garçon, pour cela, on a utilisé la matière noire dont votre corps est constitué et grâce à des ondes composés de l'Original, je me suis projeté vers vous."

Harlock ne répondit pas, toujours confus.

"- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, dit-il enfin, je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

- Détrompez vous ! Je crois en vous ! Je crois en vos idées !

- J'ai dit : "Je ne suis pas lui" !"

Yama eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant cette autorité familière qui l'avait tant manqué et admiré autrefois. Harlock eut un sourire moqueur, comme la première où Yama s'était proposé à sa première mission avec Kei. Cette fois-ci, c'était à lui de ne plus rien comprendre.

"- J'étais sur que je pouvais compter sur toi." Lui lança une voix identique à celle d'Harlock derrière lui.

Vivement, il se tourna. Un autre Harlock, semblable, identique en tout point, jumeau, était devant lui. Un halo violet entourait tout son corps. Contrairement à son rêve, le regard qu'il lui adressait brillait d'une lueur que Yama reconnut rapidement.

Abasourdi, il alla du premier Harlock au deuxième.

"- qu'est ce que...

- Tu es ainsi parvenu à la méditation suprême, fit le deuxième Harlock tandis que le premier examinait chaque coin de la passerelle de l'esprit, j'imagine que Miimé t'a beaucoup aidé."

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge.

"- Comment se fait-il que vous êtes deux ? Souffla Yama qui détachait pas du regard le premier capitaine qui errait sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait.

- C'est comme un hologramme, expliqua Harlock du fauteuil, à partir du moment où mon esprit sent que mon psychisme ne tiendra pas, mon deuxième moi prend ma place. Ce qui m'évite une quelconque trahison, mais c'est un mécanisme spirituel très dangereux, je peux me perdre dans les profondeurs de mon âme, jusqu'à mourir et laisser l'autre moi prendre ma place. Je perdrais ainsi la raison, mes souvenirs, ma propre identité. Les tortures que les Nosfts m'ont fait subir ont bien évidemment eu des conséquences considérables sur mon psychisme et mon corps, si bien que l'autre moi qui me maintenait en vie, était en train de me lâcher.

- Je n'y arrive pas à croire, murmura le jeune homme.

- D'ailleurs, comment as-tu réussi à parvenir jusque là ?

- La matière noire, commença Yama, je savais que sans contact avec la matière noire, vous vous affaiblissez or lorsque je me suis introduit dans votre esprit la dernière fois, j'ai vu que vous n'en aviez plus aucune trace, ce qui normalement, vous aurez complètement affaibli. Donc j'ai pensé que le vaisseau en était équipé, ce qui vous permettait de vous préserver. J'ai demandé alors à Miimé plus de renseignements sur ce vaisseau...

- Je vois, marmonna doucement Harlock en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas eu le choix, dit Yama en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est normal, de toute façon, tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard.

- ...ainsi Miimé a réussi à détecter les ondes noirs que l'Original laissait sur son passage, elle m'a aussi permit de venir spirituellement jusqu'à vous. De plus...l'Arcadia est en route vers vous, capitaine."

L'autre Harlock tomba brusquement à genoux. Ayant un peu de mal à s'habituer à la présence du jumeau, Yama se précipita vers lui pour lui venir en aide.

"- Ils continuent...Haleta Harlock à genoux.

- "Ils" ? Répéta-t-il.

- Les Nosfts. Les derniers survivants de la planète Ombragos, lui renseigna celui qui était assis, ils se sont emparés de l'Original dans l'unique but de me piéger et...venger la destruction de leur planète. Mon père était parmi ceux qui ont combattu contre eux.

- Que comptent-ils faire ? Vous tuer ? S'alarma Yama.

- Non, pas encore. Sinon, ils m'auraient achevé depuis longtemps. Ils veulent s'en prendre à une planète qui m'est chère. Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent, comme on dit.

- La Terre...Souffla Yama.

- Non seulement, ils utilisent la matière noire mais en plus la Terre n'est rien comparée à celles qu'ils avaient détruites auparavant avant la Guerre contre les Pirates.

- La Guerre contre les Pirates ?

- Longue histoire, lâcha Harlock en balayant d'un geste de la main.

- Comment se sont-ils emparés de l'Original ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir..."

* * *

><p><strong>En fait, j'arrive pas à le faire sortir de là. Donc les chapitres qui suivent...seront un peu cafouilleux mais ça va aller je crois par la suite. <strong>

**Lollipop. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Bientot la fin

**ARGH !**

**WARNING : en vue d'une "review" récente ( désolé, même si c'était positive et que j'en suis vraiment touchée, si si c'est vrai ), je vais tout de suite mettre les choses au clair : ceci n'est pas une forme de Yaoi ( même si je suis une mini-fan ;P ). Donc la relation Harlock/Yama est totalement différente de ce que on peut penser. Heureusement que l'on me la fait remarqué :D ( j'en remercie et j'en suis désolé aussi ). J'aurai certes bien aimé en faire un couple mais les chapitres qui suivent déjà écrite ( je crois qu'y en trois encore achevés ) ne se base pas sur cette relation mais celle d'une autre.**

**Ce chapitre doit être sans doute le plus compliqué à comprendre. Bien à vous. **

**Lollipop. **

* * *

><p>Ils n'auraient pas du le sous-estimer, ni même le laisser en vie, ni le torturer. Ils n'auraient pas du s'en prendre à lui <em>directement<em>. C'était leur plus grande erreur. _Ils n'avaient pas pensé que ce serait aussi dangereux_. Ils auraient du s'en douter qu'il n'était pas comme eux, comme les autres qu'ils avaient torturé jusqu'à que la mort leur prenne la vie, leur espoir.

"- C'est impossible ! Hurla Ghrein le Chef Nosft en rampant à reculons cherchant vainement à s'échapper du ce "danger".

Il approchait de lui. Ce "moustique", celui dont il pensait avoir réussi à l'affaiblir, à lui faire perdre la raison, à atteindre son psychisme. Ces fidèles étaient tous morts. Aucun d'eux n'avaient survécu. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ? Ils pensaient avoir tout bien calculé, planifié, organisé, pour leurs vengeances mais tout s'est effondré à cet instant. A cet infime instant.

Quelques heures auparavant, leur prisonnier était à genoux, à leur pouvoir, faible, torturé, perdu et à moitié mort, puis quelque chose avait changé, autant dans son regard que dans sa position, il n'hurlait plus, ne gémissait plus, ne montrait aucun signe de fatigues, de douleurs quand on le frappa, le fouetta ni même quand on lui injectait des sérums dont la plupart des humains-cobayes-esclaves avaient déposé des symptômes suicidaires. Là, il avait toute sa force, son énergie, son aura meurtrier que l'on craignait tant, son légendaire charisme sombre avait remplacé l'expression apeuré, désespéré du prisonnier.

Ses vêtements en lambeaux semblaient se réparer au fur et à mesure que ses pas avançaient vers Ghrein qui tentait de chercher une arme par terre, parmi les cadavres de ses frères. Il était maintenant le dernier des Nosfts et ne souhaitait surtout pas qu'il y passe comme son peuple.

"- Votre peuple méritait la mort comme vous vous le méritez, lança l'homme d'un ton froid.

- Jamais je ne mourrais !"

Il se jeta sur une arme près du corps d'un Nosft à moitié décapité et la pointa sur l'autre. Ce dernier émit un rire bref et moqueur, mêlé de sarcasmes et d'ironie.

"- Vous n'étiez que 15 survivants, au lieu de recréer un autre monde, de recommencer une nouvelle ère pour votre peuple, vous avez décidé de vous venger, de vous donner à la mort, c'est...tellement pathétique, ricana-t-il.

On appuya sur la détente.

Le corps de l'homme eut un mouvement basculant, mais se remit rapidement droit. Il jeta sa tête en arrière ainsi que ses bras, savourant la douleur du tir-laser. Enfin de la chaleur. Son sang qui dégoulinait de sa chair. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait enfin vivant après tant de jours enfermés dans sa cellule, imprégnés d'illusions fausses, subissant les pires tortures qu'un homme ne pouvait survivre. Il aurait du perdre l'esprit. Mais il a tenu.

Un sourire traversa son visage pâle, où l'épuisement et l'effort avaient laissé des traces.

"- Monstre ! Balbutie Ghrein en le voyant toujours debout.

- Parlez pour vous, railla-t-il.

Il se déplaça si rapidement que le Nosft ne put analyser ses mouvements. Il lui attrapa son cou et le tordit jusqu'à que son crâne en chair détaché rebondisse sur le sol. L'ancien prisonnier lâcha ce cadavre et renifla de dégoûts. Déception totale. Il avait enduré toutes ses souffrances pour..ça. En même temps, si on n'était pas venu le chercher, peut-être bien qu'il aurait abandonné la vie. Si on ne l'avait pas soutenu jusqu'au bout, il aurait flanché aurait cru ses illusions, auraient oublié son passé, aurait laissé son autre lui prendre sa place et sa vie, et il aurait pu mourir sans avoir connu la fin de sa vie.

Il passa une main sur sa tunique en lambeaux. Elle prenait trop de temps pour se réparer, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, l'Original était constitué d'un composé de la matière noire qui ralentissait ses effets.

Il tomba brusquement à genoux entre les cadavres de ses geôliers. Il haletait. Il avait trop forcé, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Serait-ce à cause de ses substances dont il ignorait tout qu'on avait injecté en lui ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à rassembler ses pensées. Il était comme perdu, il savait ce qu'il avait fait mais il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Son lui antérieur était en train de le brutaliser...il tentait de le calmer. Les sérums continuaient à lui faire de l'effet

"- Je ne suis plus moi, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, je ne suis plus moi."

Il gémit, vomissant un mélange de bile, de sangs et du substance fumeuse violet. Il porta sa main à son ventre qui hurlait de douleurs. Cette fois, il était seul et personne pour le reprendre.

"- Je vous demande de me pardonner, murmura-t-il, je vous promets que ce sera bientôt fini." Le vaisseau trembla. La secousse le fit de nouveau trébucher.

Il se redressa doucement. Un halo violet entourait sa tête mais une fumée noire l'entourait soudainement. Il tituba vers les commandes et essaya de communiquer avec son équipage de l'Arcadia qui ne devait normalement pas être loin. Cela lui était plutôt facile, car chaque bouton, chaque tableur était identique à ceux de l'Arcadia.

Il pianota de ses mains qui avaient encore du mal à se mouvoir. Il commençait de plus en plus à perdre conscience, il se battait contre son envie de sombrer. Il n'avait pas encore terminé.

"- Ici, Harlock, déclara-t-il en réussissant à atteindre les ondes communicantes, Yama, réponds."

Il eut un long silence. Puis enfin :

"- Ici, Yama, oui, capitaine, je vous entends ! On arrive !"

Sa voix soulagea le pirate qui aurait pu certainement soupirer si une violente toux lui souleva sa poitrine. Des gouttes de sang atterirent sur le tableur de bord en face de lui.

"- Capitaine, comment...

- Yattaran, coupa-t-il ne souhaitant surtout pas que Yama énonce son état ou sa situation, je veux que tu prennes tous les informations que disposent ce vaisseau.

- Mais, capitaine, cela va prendre du temps surtout que c'est l'Original ! Protesta le sous lieutenant dans l'interphone.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, de mon coté, je vais faire en sorte de te faciliter la tâche en débloquant les fichiers archivés..."

Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer :

"- Surtout, en aucun cas, je ne veux que vous entrer dans ce vaisseau, est ce clair ?

- Mais capitaine, commença Yama, vous...

- Tais toi, Yama, gronda-t-il, je vais bien."

Il interrompit la communication. Le jeune homme s'était trop rapproché de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre pour l'instant de se laisser aller par ses sentiments. Ni bien même lui confier encore ce lourd fardeau. Pas encore. Ce n'était pas encore le temps et il l'avait bien comprit.

* * *

><p>"- Terminé, enfin." Soupira Yattaran en s'épongeant le front.<p>

"- Le capitaine a du faire un bon boulot derrière, commenta Macchi en croisant ses bras derrière le dos du sous lieutenant, qui avait participé à l'infiltration informatique du vaisseau Original.

- J'avoue, c'était inconcevable ! Tous ces clés, ces chevaux de troies, ces murs combinés, et tous ses chiffres, j'ai cru que j'allais passer un mois dessus.

- Et qui-y-t-il sur ses fichiers ? Intervint Yama qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

- On en sait rien encore, ils sont en cours de téléchargements, on va vite le découvrir dans quelques minutes.

- Et le capitaine ? S'inquiéta Macchi avant même que Yama ne puisse faire la même remarque.

Le sous-lieutenant resta silencieux.

"- Aucune nouvelle, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a détruit les portes informatiques qui m'empêchaient d'accéder à certains fichiers, donc par déduction, il va bien.

- Bon, je vais le chercher."

A peine s'était-il tourné que Miimé lui barra le passage.

"- Non, aller ce vaisseau serait à l'encontre de l'ordre d'Harlock, lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

- Mais, Harlock est..."

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

"- Cela ne concerne que lui, personne n'a besoin de le savoir, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- J'ai vu comment il était, Miimé, on ne peut pas le laisser dans cette état, il faut qu'il aille voir le Docteur Zéro, je suis sur qu'il est très mal au point.

- Ce que tu as vu ne sont que ses pensées et non la réalité physique, il peut tenir s'il le veut.

- Mais n'a-t-il pas des limites ?"

La femme Nibelungen ne dit rien, visiblement mise en doute.

"- Laissez moi y aller, je vous en prie, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui la surprit beaucoup.

_Laisse moi y aller, je t'en prie...Laisse moi..._

Elle se reprit, observant le jeune homme. Il lui ressemble décidément plus qu'il ne le veuille, songea-t-elle au fond d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Le laisser aller tête baisser pour attirer le courroux du capitaine ? C'est alors qu'elle sentit une petit vibration.

Elle jeta un oeil en direction des quartiers de l'ordinateur centrale puis reporta son attention sur le second du capitaine.

"- Fais comme tu le souhaites, dit-elle enfin, mais saches que ce que tu vas découvrir comportent des conséquences."

* * *

><p>Il avait fini. Enfin. Il glissa son dos contre la paroi en métal des tableaux de bord. Exténué, fatigué, à bout de souffle. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du poursuivre ce travail alors que physiquement, il n'était pas au bout de sa force. Mais il avait quand même pu achever sa "mission". Il leva les yeux vers les nombreux cadavres qu'il avait laissé. Il émit un rire moqueur. Ces Nosfts ne méritaient même pas de monter à bord de ce vaisseau tellement ils étaient faibles et si vulnérables. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que l'homme qu'il pensait avoir capturé n'était pas vraiment un homme. Il était bien plus qu'un homme et qu'importe les sérums, les coups, les attaques psychiques, il continuait à se battre...Le souvenir de ses illusions lui vint en tête. Ce n'était pas normal. Ses illusions ne devaient pas le troubler à ce point. Pourtant, il avait senti à travers ce malaise, cette étrange sensation de trahison. Comme si son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait surtout pas les oublier, qu'il devait les garder en tête. Il gémit de douleurs. Ses reins...Il se mordit les lèvres. Il avait sans doute besoins de soins médicales le plus vite possible.<p>

Il se leva et tenta de se diriger droit vers le couloir de la sortie. Il s'appuya contre les murs mais il retomba rapidement entre deux cadavres de Nosfts. Il jura tout en crachant du sang. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de "blessures" et ne savait pas si la matière noire qui le constituait aller l'aider en s'en remettre. Déjà, ses plaies causés par les coups de fouet étaient en train de se cicatriser même s'il en restait encore qui n'était même pas encore fermé.

"- Capitaine ! S'exclama une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître parmi des milliers.

- Yama, murmura-t-il en levant la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'était précipité à lui.

- Mon dieu, capitaine, vous...

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, gronda-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit l'autre encore plus froidement, cela m'est égal de savoir ce que ce vaisseau représente pour vous, c'est votre vie. Mais je ne peux pas non plus atteindre à ce que vous restiez dans cette état plus longtemps."

Harlock le considéra longuement, puis enfin se résigna. Il se laissa aider par le jeune homme qui enroula un bras autour de lui et passa sa tête par dessus son épaule.

"- Appuyez vous sur moi, capitaine, lui dit-il doucement.

Il ne fit pas prier. Trop épuisé, il se laissa guider par Yama. Ce dernier qui avait remarqué les cadavres des Nosfts évita de croiser leurs regards figés par l'horreur et la mort. Il savait que le spectacle qui allait lui offrir le vaisseau serait choquant et il avait encore du mal à reconnaître comme étant l'oeuvre du capitaine Harlock. D'un pas mal assuré, Harlock se força à garder une marche correcte bien que son second sentit un peu trop son poids qui lui pressa les épaules. Mais il ne fléchit pas et continua à avancer tout en soufflant au rythme d'un pas de course. Sa paupière avait une nette tendance à se fermer. Son buste se penchait dangereusement vers l'avant.

Il parvint à émettre un gémissement sourd. Son corps se relâcha.

"- Capitaine !"

* * *

><p><strong>OUI, JE SAIS PARDON POUR LES FAUTES ET AUTRES DÉSAGRÉMENTS QUI FONT MAL AU YEUX (*va pleurer dans son coin..*)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Solitude

_"- Quand penses-tu ?_  
><em>- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure.<em>  
><em>- Pourtant, il est mature.<em>  
><em>- Il n'est pas toi.<em>  
><em>- Cesse de dire cela. Tu sais très bien qu'il l'est.<em>  
><em>- Peut-être. Est-il capable de porter ce lourd fardeau ?<em>  
><em>- Et toi, es-tu sur de le lui laisser ?"<em>

_..._

_"- Cela ne dépendra que de lui._  
><em>- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, cela ne dépendra que de toi.<em>  
><em>- Il en sera capable.<em>  
><em>- Et toi ? En sera tu seulement capable ?<em>  
><em>- Arrête ! Il est tout à fait capable de...<em>  
><em>- Idiot ! Tu es aveugle, tu n'as jamais voulu voir tes faiblesses que tu caches au fond de toi ! Tu les a mis en moi ! Tu portes cette malédiction mais tu veux être aveugle ! tu ne veux rien voir ! Tu te caches derrière ce masque ! Et moi, tu m'utilises comme bon te semble !<em>  
><em>- Tu es moi...<em>  
><em>- Je suis toi. Mais je vaux autant que toi. Et tu sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as peur ! Tu as peur de tes propres faiblesses ! Vois ce que j'ai enduré pour toi ! Pour que tu m'acceptes enfin !<em>  
><em>- Tu m'as été très utile...<em>  
><em>- Cette matière noire qui nous lie et qui nous sépare, qui nous rend immortel, te rend encore plus obstiné. Tu penses qu'en me détachant de toi, tu pourras vivre en paix sans connaître la douleur ? Hein ? Dis moi !<em>  
><em>- C'est fini, maintenant. Tu perds la raison...Je n'aurai pas du te confronter à...cela. Disparaîs.<em>  
><em>- C'est ça...Tu m'appelles pour te cacher dans les profondeurs de ton âme puis ensuite tu me demandes de disparaître. Pourquoi ?<em>  
><em>- Parce que...tu es mi-humain, mi-matière. Tu es à moitié moi. Tu m'as toujours protégé quand j'en avais besoins et même quand je ne te demandais rien. Tu as peut-être raison en disant que je te donne toutes mes faiblesses, ma peur. Tu as surement raison...Mais peut-être est ce comme ça que je dois vivre. Je me cache derrière un masque que tout le monde me craint, derrière la terreur, derrière un nom, une image, un symbole.<em>  
><em>- Pff...La liberté, n'est ce pas ?...Elle a souvent un prix à payer... Et tu es ce prix."<em>

* * *

><p>Lumière. Plafond blanc. Voix familière. Odeurs de désinfectant. Lieu détestable. Matelas moelleux. Douleurs. Il ouvrit les yeux. L'infirmerie de l'Arcadia. Il cligna des yeux, se redressa légèrement. Une main se posa sur sa poitrine. Le docteur Zéro, homme chauve qui ne pensait souvent qu'à boire, lui souriait l'incitant à rester couché. Derrière lui, Miimé, Yama, Kei et Yattaran. Ils étaient là.<br>Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller poussant un vague soupir.  
>"- Je ne vais pas rester éternellement là, lança-t-il au médecin. Ce dernier hocha la tête.<br>"- Certes, mais votre état m'oblige à vous forcer à cotoyer cette pièce que vous avez toujours fui, mon ami."  
>Harlock ricana, puis une douleur venant de son bassin le fit grimacer. Zéro se tourna alors vers Miimé.<br>"- Penses tu que tu en peux le faire ? Demanda-t-il à celle-ci.  
>Le capitaine étonné de cette échange confuse lança un regard interrogateur à sa fidèle compagne.<br>"- Oui, je suis prête, répondit-elle en l'ignorant et en s'avançant, attachez le."  
>Kei, Yattaran et Yama se rapprochèrent rapidement de lui qui eut un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passer. Il prit du temps à apercevoir les sangles situés à chaque coin du lit. Comprenant alors, il se débattit donc, son lui antérieur lui prenait le dessus. Miimé réagit très vite l'immobilisant avec son énergie psychisme.<br>"- Ne vous en faîtes pas capitaine, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Vous allez souffrir un peu...Lui dit-elle d'un ton amicale.  
>Zéro sangla son bras gauche, Kei le droit, Yattaran la cheville droite et Yama, celle de gauche. Complètement immobilisé, Miimé lâcha la pression psychisme. Elle ordonna aux quatre autres membres de quitter pendant quelques temps l'infirmerie. Le jeune second s'en alla après avoir échangé un regard avec la Nibelungen qui avait hoché la tête comme si elle avait comprit ce qu'il avait exprimé au fond de lui.<br>"- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Harlock en tentant de se libérer mais sa faiblesse le rendit complètement impuissant.  
>- L'absence de vos reins vous affaiblit, dit-elle, je me dois de vous en faire d'autre...<br>- Quoi ? Mais...  
>- Harlock, ces organes sont très importants, la matière noire ne peut pas les fabriquer car ils sont à l'intérieur de vous, on vous les a enlevé. Je me dois d'en refaire...<br>- Je n'ai rien demandé, le coupa-t-il glacial.  
>- Nous le savons, c'est une de ces raisons pour qu' on vous a attaché."<br>Quelles sont les autres raisons ? Aurait aimé questionner le capitaine. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres contemplant la beauté de la sphère qui apparut dans les mains de Miimé qui les approcha de lui, près de son ventre. La boule lumineuse verte s'introduit à moitié dans son corps laissant l'autre moitié sous contrôle de la Nibelungen.  
>Harlock sentit alors des picotements surement à l'emplacement de ses anciens reins. Il frissonna puis trembla. Ses picotements, devenaient des fourmillements douloureux, puis des brûlures. Son corps s'agita. Des spasmes puissants s'emparèrent de lui. Il hurla cogitant dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette torture interieur corporelle. Pourtant, sachant que Miimé ne lui faisait aucun mal volontaire, il essaya de se libérer de ses sangles qui l'emprisonnaient. Il tira de toutes ses forces voulant les détruire.<br>"- Calmez vous, capitaine. Calmez vous."  
>Il cria, supplia à Miimé d'arrêter, qu'importe son état si elle pouvait arrêter. Un liquide ferreux remontait alors dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait pas du...pas maintenant. Ses démons profonds cachés se réveillèrent causant en plus de cela une souffrance psychique. Une haine qui n'avait jamais effleuré son âme s'empara de lui.<br>"- C'est bientôt fini, dit la Nibelungen d'une voix tremblante, c'est bientôt fini." Elle avait détecté  
>La lumière verte disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais apparu. Des frissons n'en finissaient plus de parcourir le corps d'Harlock. Son front était trempé de sueurs, sa respiration était trop rapide. Il inclina sa tête vers sa plus fidèle compagne qui gardait une expression indéchiffrable et qui lui défaisait les sangles. A peine eut-elle terminé de lui libérer les chevilles, Harlock se leva brusquement et se jeta sur l'extraterrestre pris par surprise et horrifiée. Il la prit par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. Son visage si froid, si sombre n'exprimait que mépris et souffrance. Etouffant par la main puissante de son capitaine, Miimé attrapa le poignet d'Harlock fixant son regard noir.<br>"- Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu n'avais aucun droit sur mon corps ! Hurla-t-il.  
>- Harlock...tu sais que c'était pour toi que j'ai fait ça...je n'avais pas le choix...Murmura-t-elle en gardant son calme.<br>- Te rends tu compte de ce que tu viens de me faire ? Tu t'en rends compte !  
>- Je sais. Je suis désolé, je savais que cela allait te fâcher, pardonne moi."<br>Il pressa sa main malgré tout, serrant des dents pour le souvenir de la souffrance et des tortures. Elle émit alors un cri aigu, sourd cependant.  
>"- Capitaine ! S'écria d'une voix plusieurs personnes qui étaient entrés subitement dans l'infirmerie.<br>- Lâchez là, capitaine ! S'exclama Yama.  
>Miimé fut relâché de façon brutale et glissa le long du mur pour reprendre son souffle. Elle leva la tête vers son capitaine qui s'était retourné vers les membres principaux de son équipage.<br>Yama remarqua que son expression faciale avait énormément changé, il n'avait plus ce coté sombre et énigmatique mais il n'y avait maintenant que souffrance, douleur, tristesse.  
>"- Toi...Siffla le capitaine en se jetant sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter cette surprenante attaque. Rapidement, il se trouva dans la même position que Miimé précédemment.<br>"- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Répéta-t-il, Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu entends !"  
>Le docteur, Kei et Yattaran attrapèrent le capitaine pour l'écarter de Yama qui commençait à monter dans le rouge. Zéro s'arma d'une de ses aiguilles médicales pour le planter sur un endroit stratégique corporel d'Harlock. Mais celui-ci réagit très vite, ayant anticipé le geste du médecin, il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du docteur qui brisa la seringue.<br>"- Jamais ! Plus jamais de ça !"  
>Personne ne reconnaissait le capitaine, même Yama qui avait du mal à l'identifier comme l'homme qui s'était trouvé dans un état lamentable. Voyant que tous hésitaient à la prochaine manœuvre qui pourrait le calmer, il se dégagea de ses compagnons avec une facilité déconcertante et s'enfuit hors de l'infirmerie. Il courrait droit devant lui en percutant certains de ses hommes, surpris de le voir. Lui même ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait d'attaquer Miimé, sa plus fidèle amie de toujours, Kei, la petite orpheline à la chevelure blond, Yattaran le génie des mathématiques, le docteur Zéro, meilleur médecin qu'il ait connu et enfin...Yama, le jeune homme qui avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui il était. Serait ce à cause de ce vaisseau ? De ce vaisseau qui avait longtemps tourmenté son passé ?<br>Il s'arrêta dans le couloir qui menait à l'ordinateur centrale pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'était pas tout à fait rétabli mais son état allait rapidement se reprendre. Il s'introduisit dans la salle en refermant complètement l'ouverture afin que personne ne puisse entrer, pas même Miimé. Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur qui avait longtemps écouté ses paroles, ses plaintes, ses colères, ses délires...Il baissa les yeux face aux spots qui s'illuminaient tout à coup.  
>"- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il, j'étais lâche depuis trop longtemps..."<br>Il s'écroula à genoux. Les larmes à l'oeil.  
>"- Alors je te demande pardon. Je te demande pardon, sanglota-t-il, je te demande pardon. Pour tout ce que j'ai voulu nous faire fuir ! J'aurai depuis longtemps combattre ses démons qui me rongeaient, je les ai fuit, je pensais pouvoir ainsi vous protéger, eux, toi et..moi. J'ai eu tort. Et aujourd'hui..."<br>Il pleura de son corps comprenant maintenant ce qu'était la réelle souffrance, regrettant son passé.  
><em>Rien n'est perdu. Relève toi et regarde encore droit en face de toi. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Quand tu tombes tu peux toujours te relever.<em>  
>Il leva la tête...<br>_Regarde comment les Hommes te regardent, regarde comme on te respecte. Même si tu as voulu fuir, il y aura toujours des gens qui seront là pour te soutenir, n'est pas ? ..._  
><em>"- Tôshiro ! Tôshiro !"<em>  
><em>Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns courts se précipita vers un autre garçon plus grand avec de grosses lunettes brillantes, surement agé de deux ans de plus. Le plus jeune était en larmes et se jeta alors dans ses bras.<em>  
><em>"- Harlock ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?<em>  
><em>- Je...Ils disent que je suis...pas capable d'entrer dans l'armée...<em>  
><em>- Ben pourquoi ça ?<em>  
><em>- Je suis trop petit, trop maigre, trop chétive.<em>  
><em>- Qui est ce qui a dit ça ?<em>  
><em>- Les autres...renifla l'autre en essuyant ses larmes.<em>  
><em>- Ecoute, mon gars, t'as beau être un entêté et une grande gueule mais je pensais pas que tu irais croire ses idiots !'<em>  
><em>Surpris de ce ton, le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul.<em>  
><em>"- Tu dois croire en toi. Si tu penses que tu peux le faire alors fais le, continua Tôshiro, tu es libre de faire ce que tu crois pouvoir faire.<em>  
><em>- Mais tout le monde dit...<em>  
><em>- Et moi, alors ? Je suis parmi le premier élève que l'on a considéré d'idiot quand je suis entré à l'école de Gaïa...Et tu vois, je suis parmi les meilleurs élèves Scientifiques de l'Académie. Mon cerveau me dit que tu peux le faire alors fais le."<em>  
><em>Le jeune Harlock hésita, puis enfin sourit. Il étreigna son ainé et s'en alla. Tout en courant, il se retourna et dit :<em>  
><em>"- Merci, Tôshiro ! T'es bien mon meilleur ami ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour leur montrer qui est Harlock !"<em>  
><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>L'ouverture s'ouvrit enfin après trois heures de patience. Miimé et Yama retinrent leur souffle, s'attendant surement à une prochaine crise de colère de leur capitaine pour s'être introduit dans ce lieu privé. Pourtant, ils trouvèrent leur capitaine, endormi au coté de l'ordinateur qui ronronnait doucement. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Yama ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un enfant dans une telle position.<br>"- Son esprit est plus paisible que tout à l'heure, annonça la Nibelungen d'un ton soulagé.  
>Le jeune homme s'accroupit près de lui et toucha son front. Sa température était normale. Quel drôle d'idée de dormir dans cette endroit en plus au sol, sans même aucune couverture, songea-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Harlock gémit. Yama sursauta en pensant qu'il se réveillait. Mais le capitaine s'agita un peu et reprit un sommeil tranquille.<br>"- Vous croyez qu'on doit l'emmener ? Demanda-t-il à Miimé.  
>- Non, laissons le. Si cette endroit lui permet de se remettre alors il vaut mieux le laisser. Il est en bonne compagnie."<br>Elle sortit de la salle. Yama la suivit puis se tourna une dernière fois l'ordinateur :  
>"- Prends bien soin de lui alors !"<br>L'ordinateur cligna joyeusement ses écrans lumineux.

* * *

><p>- Configuration de l'ordinateur centrale de l'original détruit, fit Yattaran.<br>- Paramètres des armements détruits, enchaîna Yama.  
>- Autodestruction à distance validé, annonça Kei.<br>Le capitaine Harlock installé dans son fauteuil rouge habituel se redressa.  
>"- Parer pour la destruction de l'Original ! Ordonna-t-il.<br>- Bien capitaine... L'autodestruction a été mis en place par notre ordinateur centrale...finit la jeune femme blonde surprise.  
>- Tant mieux, laisse le."<br>Miimé se plaça à coté de lui regardant en face de l'Arcadia la silhouette sombre et inquiétant de l'Original.  
>"- Autrefois, tu n'aurais pas eu le courage d'accepter son existence ainsi que sa mort...Fit-elle, que s'est-il passé ?<br>- Il fallait seulement que j'accepte ma peur pour avoir le courage...  
>- Destruction dans 15 secondes !"<br>L'Original n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre ses anciens propriétaires en emportant avec lui, les cauchemars de ceux qui ont eu le malheur de s'y introduire.

Une explosion au loin. Un feu d'artifice spatiale. Des flammes douces. Un passé terminé.


End file.
